A Grimm Semblance
by TheBigBangGamer42
Summary: When training in the Emerald Forest, Ruby gets surrounded by beowolves and gets saved by a human-like grimm she is thankful and that is where our story begins.


**Hey guys it's The Big Bang Gamer 42 here, and I bring you another story. Don't worry about Overwatch's Wolf Cub, that's on a temporary hiatus when I figure out the next chapter. And as for this story, is's a very slight Killer Instinct and RWBY xover. I have been reading a ton of RWBY fanfics and this has been rolling around in my head a little. So without further adieu let's start the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A New Part of the Family

Ruby Rose was walking into the emerald forest to train against the grimm there. After all during initiation her and her first-year counter parts ran into a deathstalker. She ran into the normal grimm, beowolves, and ursa minors. But as she was walking back to Beacon an Alpha beowolf and twenty normal beowolves surrounded her. Ruby unsheathed crescent rose and stood in a battle stance. Already tired after her training and not enough room to fully use her sniper-sythe, she knew how screwed she was. Until a strange gun shot went off and the Alpha beowolf fell to the ground dead and dissolving. The grimm looked around confused when another gun shot went off and a beowolf fell dead as well. A figure walked out of the trees holding a strange sniper rifle and had **TONS** of weapons on it. From what Ruby could see, the sniper (obviously), two swords one a broad sword (tusk's sword from KI),and a smaller sword that she couldn't recognize (Jago's sword). On its for arms were slightly curved blades and about one and half feet long and were glowing a blue color. And on it's waist were two hatchets (Chief Thunders Hatchets). But what he looked like was what made Ruby's breath hitch in her throat, it looked like a more humanoid beowolf, claws, red eyes, black sclera, bone plated and the head of a beowolf. She didn't know whether to be scared awed at the weapons or be shaking in fear. The figure shot another beowolf and opened up a path for Ruby to escape. When Ruby saw this she activated her semblance and ran towards her savior. She stood next to it and readied crescent rose for a fight.

"Are you hurt?" Asked the figure in a masculine voice and startling Ruby.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm fine." She stuttered an answer because she didn't think that the figure could talk.

"I hope you are ready for a fight." He put the sniper in a slot on his back and activated the blades and got in a fighting position (fulgore's fighting stance). He pulled back his arms and quickly brought them forward shooting out a plasma claw. He rushed forward and a weird aura surrounded him surprising Ruby that this grimm had a semblance. The claw on his right forearm started spinning really fast and the grimm didn't move (because that's how shadow moves work in killer instinct. Along with instinct which I will get to later.) and he rushed forward the claws acting like a drill hit the beowolf five times. And still after that the person kept punching and slashing the grimm until it fell over dead.

 **"AWESOME COMBO!"** The random voice startled Ruby so much that she dropped cresent rose on the ground. A beowolf saw this and ran towards her as she was picking up her weapon. When she looked up the beowolf was right on top of her and raising its paw to end her short life. But then a weird sound was heard and the person struck a pose and a light surounded him, but not the aura from before, and the same weird light was in front of Ruby and the person was there and took out the broad sword and brought it down on the beowolf's head cutting in half vertically. The person looked back to Ruby who had a shine in her eyes. He looked back to the grimm and saw that they were in a line. He raised his hands above his head and a light shown in his chest and the same aura from before surounded him again and the grimm stopped moving. Then he brought his hands down just below his shoulders and stuck his chest forward and a very large yellow beam fired from his chest obliterating the grimm. Then a flash of yellow came into the persons sight and he was launched into a tree.

"Ruby, are you OK? What happened? Are you hurt?What is that grimm?" Said the person.

"Yang, I'm fine" Said Ruby to the newly dubbed Yang.

"You know I worry when you don't come back to Beacon when you say you do."

"Well I got surrounded by a bunch of beowolves and and alpha with little to know room to move. Then this guy came and saved me!" She pointed to the person climbing out of the tree holding his head. When his vision was less blurry he saw that Ruby was in front of him with that same sparkle in her eyes.

"Thatwassooooooooocool! Howdidyoushootthatbeamfromyourchest?Isthatyoursemblance? Yourweaponsarereallycool! Howyougetthem? Andwhyareyo-" She was cut off by Yand pulling on her cloak.

"Whoa there sis! Slow down so he can understand you. Hi my name's Yang and this," she pulled Ruby into a tight hug suffocating her, "is my little sister Ruby!"

"Yang...Can't...Breathe!" Choked out Ruby. Yang let her go and looked torwards the person who saved his sister and widened her eyes a bit when she did.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?" Ask Yang.

"I don't know what I am." Said the person sadly and looked down at the ground.

"I've been trying to figure that out ever since I could understand that I wan't a grimm nor a human or faunus."

"Well, do you have a family because you don't look older than me." Yang said.

"No, my mother and father were killed by grimm when I was ten. I had no siblings and I had to activate my aura my self." He said almost coming to tears.

"I have an idea!" Said Ruby, "How about we be you family so you won't ever be alone."

"You would do that for a monster like me?" Asked the person nearly to tears again.

"Yeah we would do that," Said Yang, "But on one condition." The person tensed up thinking that he would have to fight. "You tell us your name." He became less tense and told them,

"Xaden" He said.

"Well Xaden, welcome to the family!" Said Ruby happily.

"Well Ruby I hope you have a plan to sneak our new brother into Beacon" smirked Yang. Ruby's eyes widened,

"Oh crap."


End file.
